Cure To Frustration
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: Luffy is separated from his crew while playing with them. He's stuck in a house with a not-to-happy Smoker.


**Cure To Frustration**

**One Piece Fanfiction: Challenge from Vampire Revan**

**Summary: **Luffy is separated from his crew while playing with them. He's stuck in a house with a not-to-happy Smoker.

**Pairing: **Smoker-X-Luffy

**Warnings: **M for language, bondage, and sexual themes (possible and most likely OOCness).

**Disclaimer: **Funny that we have to do a disclaimer for every story and or chapter that we write or we probably get in trouble. I, Voquo (Vivè), DO NOT own One Piece, even if I begged and plead. Oda-Sensei will not give it to me. (Jeez, it hurts to admit that out loud, oh well ^-^)

**Voquo: **So, Vampire Revan got my teaser question from the end of "Twisted Revenge" right and thus I'm doing this one shot for you. I will let everyone know now, it was extremely difficult for me to try and write this even with the plot; but other than that, I think I got it. And sorry it took so bloody long; but now we're off.

* * *

_**Tuesday 4:52 p.m.: Thousand Sunny**_

"LUFFFYYYY!"

Said trouble making teen is hiding in the men's quarters with some food under his shirt. Pressing his back against the door Luffy grins at the other three pirates, who let out a silent cheer for his success. Brook, Usopp, and Chopper walk up to their rubber captain as he takes out the cooked meat from under his vest.

"Sugoi Luffy-san." Brook says while grabbing a piece of meat from the bone.

The sharp-shooter grabs a piece. "Yes, this looks so good."

"Shishishi, what are you saying Usopp? Sanji's food is always the best." Luffy says before his teeth tear into the meat.

"That's right, his food is always good." Chopper agrees before taking a bite.

All four pirates start to dig into the stolen food. A minute passes by and then they hear…

"LUFFY WHERE ARE YOU!"

Sanji's voice is right on the other side of the door and that makes all four hidden pirates freeze. They begin to look at each other: the food, the person on their left, their right and back at their food before swallowing what's in their mouth. The door knob begins to turn and they start to scramble in the men's quarter, tripping over each other before sitting on a bed, trying to hide the food. Once the food is out of vision |being noticeably stuffed under the covers| they sit on the bed and start a quick game of rock-paper-scissors.

When the door opens it reveals a none-too-happy cook taking in the scene in front of him. Closing his visible eye, Sanji takes a drag from his cigarette before slowly exhaling and walking up to part of his crew. "So, what are you guys doing?"

"We're playing a fun game. Would you like to join us Sanji-san?" Brook calmly answers as he wins a round.

"Wow, you're good Brook." Chopper quickly adds, trying to hide his nervousness while little drops of sweat start to wet his fur. Hopefully Sanji would go away soon so they don't get caught.

"Yohoho this game truly is fun."

Sanji takes another drag before standing right next to Luffy. He leans his head down a bit as he asks a question. "So Luffy, how are you doing in this game?"

The said captain moves his head a bit from the cook and swallows a sudden lump in his throat. Sweat starts to appear on his face from the blonde being so close. "Good, good."

As Sanji leans away from the rubber teen, the four men begin another round with Usopp and Luffy making scissors while Chopper and Brook make paper.

"Yosh, I won." Both captain and marksmen say simultaneously before giving each other a high-five.

"Congratulations." Sanji takes his cigarette out from his mouth. The cook then turns to look at Luffy while pointing to his chin. "Oh, Luffy, you have something right here."

"Oh crap." He rubs his chin before automatically stopping to look at an angry cook. "Uh~"

"Damn it Luffy! That was tonight's main course you just ate!" He kicks his captain to the nearest wall. "Where's the rest of the food that you took? You couldn't possibly eaten it that fast."

If his crew didn't eat as much as they do |meaning Luffy| then it would be enough food to feed a small village. And this is just their supper.

Whilethe blonde is dealing with the captain, the other three think that it's a good time to sneak out of the room and hopefully get away from Sanji's wrath. They quickly but silently get off of the bed and take a step towards the door.

"Hold it!" Lifting his cigarette to his mouth, the cook takes a drag.

Everyone immediately halts as Sanji walks back to the bed. Chopper turns his head to see the fuming cook pulling back the covers and starts to inwardly panic. They're caught red-handed. Hopefully Sanji won't be to upset with them.

"You weren't all in it with Luffy, were you?"

The three pirates shake their heads no as Luffy gets up from the ground.

"Aw man, he got us guys."

_'Luffy-san!'_

_'Luffy!' _Chopper's jaw slightly drops as he's found out.

_'How could you be so stupid, don't sell us out too!' _Usopp starts to panic as he knows full-well that the cook is going to be anything but merciful to them.

"So, you were in it."

Brook, Usopp, and Chopper all turn around to face Sanji holding their hands up. "Uh, n-now Sanji, we were… uh, just playing a game w-when Luffy came in here with the food." Usopp quickly tries to come up with an alibi. Sanji will believe him right? Yeah, of course he will. The Great Captain Usopp knows that the cook will believe him.

Luffy starts to get up from the ground. "EH? Usopp, you were the one who told me he—" points to Sanji, "—was out of the kitchen. Don't put it all on me."

Ahh! The rubber teen has got to be the biggest idiot who ever lived. Now Sanji's going to know the truth. Damn it Luffy! "Luffy! I'm trying to save myself from… his… wrath…"

Everyone looks to Sanji to see his fists tightly clenched before they slowly back up towards the door.

"RUN!"

All four pirates rush out of the men's quarter and bump into the wall before they start to run to get to the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sanji is quick on their heels.

Once on deck, they all split up trying to shake off the angry cook while Luffy goes back in the kitchen. "He wouldn't chase me in here." Ignoring his last statement, Luffy looks around to see if there's any more food out before he hears painful yells from his fellow crewmates. Hearing the screams make the teen instantly abandon his search for food.

Sanji finishes giving the other three a good beating before he looks for the ring leader. "WHERE ARE YOU LUFFY?"

Luffy peeks his head out of the kitchen as Sanji runs past him. He lets out a sigh before leaving and walks up to the front of Sunny.

"Giving Sanji a hard time again?" Nami asks while lying on her lawn chair. She lifts her sunglasses from her eyes to have a good look at her captain. "You're gonna get in trouble."

Knowing that he'll be safe Luffy gives her his famous grin. "Only if I get caught."

Nami grins at him making the young captain a bit baffled before raising her hand. "Oi Sanji, he's over here!"

The captain starts to panic. "Nami, you traitor!" And that's the last thing he says before he turns around and starts to run. However his feet go nowhere when something tightly grabs his hand. Looking back he sees that Sanji has a hold of him. "W-wait a second—I already got hit from you. I don't need it again." Sanji can kick _really_ hard when he's angry and it hurts a lot.

"Oi, love cook, let him go already." All of the ruckus on deck woke Zoro up from his nap, which makes him a tad cranky. He walks up to the trio and leans against the nearest rail.

"Huh, and why should I listen to the moss-head?" The cook turns his attention to the first mate as Luffy's hand is still in his grip.

Sighing, Zoro pushes himself off of the rail and walks up to Sanji. "Don't forget that he's _your _captain."

"So says the man who wants to kill him every time my _Captain _accidentally knocks him overboard."

Hearing that Zoro's left eye twitches before looking at the young captain. Sanji turns his attention back to Luffy as well while Nami puts her sunglasses back on before laying back on the lawn chair. "If you guys plan on doing something to him, do it away from here, got it?"

His eyes turn into hearts. "Hai Nami-swan."

Zoro mutters: "Dumbass."

The heart-shaped eyes pop as Sanji glares at the swordsman. "What was that?"

"So now you're deaf?"

As the two men continue to argue, Luffy pulls his hand free and quietly escapes to look for something fun to do. '_Hmm, did Sanji take the food back in the kitchen or is it still under the covers?_' Luffy makes his way towards the door when he spots Usopp and Chopper. "Oi."

"So, you made it out alive Luffy, that's great."

"Yeah. I was lucky that Zoro woke up. Man, Nami has it out for me." Luffy pouts and crosses his arms.

Chopper tilts his head to the side. "Huh, how come?"

"'Cause she told Sanji where I was. What did I do to her?"

"Well," Usopp starts as he puts his arm around Luffy's shoulder, "—you did do a lot of things that she specifically told _you_ not to. Like the time you took one of her papers that she uses for maps and used it to make origami's."

"But there wasn't anything on it though…" Luffy protests as the three of them walk to the other side of the ship.

"Or the time you took one of her dresses and threw it in the sea."

"That was a memorial thing for Bon Clay." The three pirates stop for a second, remembering their friend who had passed away. They bow their heads down, remain silent for a moment, and continue on their way.

"Or the time—"

"Okay I get it. So I did a few things that she didn't like, but what's the big deal? It's not like she got hurt or anything."

"Yeah but it has to do with her money. She buys what she wants and expects everyone to leave her items alone, which I still don't get why you keep touching them." Usopp turns to look at his captain.

"I'm just curious. Man, girls are so complicated." The other two pirates nod their heads in agreement before all three reach the rail. "Hey Usopp, do you have the rope still?"

"Got it right here." The marksmen holds it in his hand before tying one end to the rail.

"Do you guys think that it's gonna work?" Chopper asks tying the other end to Luffy's left ankle, making sure that it's secured but has enough room for his blood to flow. Once Usopp and Chopper are finished they stand up.

"I'm sure that it's gonna work." The wind blows a little indicating that they're in the right spot. "Gum Gum Balloon." Luffy's body inflates before the wind picks him up off of Sunny and carries him.

"SUGOI!"

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." An older voice says from behind.

Chopper turns his head to see who is standing behind them. "Robin. That looks fun, doesn't it."

"Ah, it does but I hope he'll be careful." She gives out a small laugh while watching her captain in the air with amusement.

Franky walks up to the group shaking his head. "Yeah right, him and the word "careful" can't possibly be used in the same sentence. He's anything but careful."

No one can argue with that; Luffy apparently is the most careless person on board Sunny or in the Grand Line at that.

"This is GREAT!" Luffy's body stays in the air as the wind seems to get stronger.

"What the— what are you guys doing?" Nami comes to the back along with Zoro and Sanji, who both has a bump on their head.

"Yohohoho. Luffy-san is really up there."

A few seconds pass before there's a sudden change in the air. Realizing this Nami quick turns to Usopp and Franky. "Get him down here you guys."

"Why, this is fun."

"There's a storm coming." The wind continues to get stronger as the sky above is instantly covered by dark clouds.

"Mugi-bro, you always get into trouble." Franky decides to pull the rope before untying it.

'_Too much wind…_' Luffy covers his face in order to stop the wind from hitting him so harshly but it seems to be difficult as his body keeps flapping in the wind.

The wind continues to howl as it starts to rain.

"OI LUFFY, UNFLATE YOURSELF!" Usopp calls to the rubber man hoping that it would make this easier, but Luffy doesn't seem to hear him as he hears thunder really nearby.

"Damn idiot." Sanji helps pulling the rope. The floor of Sunny is getting slippery and his feet slip causing him to bump into Franky, who not only lets go of the rope but accidentally rips it by the knot.

Luffy's body starts to fly away as the wind carries him.

"LUFFY!"

Two lines of hands sprout out of rail and quickly grab the end of the rope, making sure that he doesn't fly off.

"Yosh, nice one Robin."

Sunny jerks to the side as the waves start to become bigger and more dangerous, tossing the pirates to the side and making Robin let go of the rope. As soon as everyone gets a hold of themselves, they go to the railing to try and get a grip on the rope but they see nothing; not the rope nor Luffy.

"LUFFY!"

_**6:01 p.m. : Small Town**_

A grown man walks along the dirt road and takes another drag from both of his cigars. Not only did his first in command get lost on this island when they were dealing with some no name pirates, but he lost sight of the amateur marines that he'd been in charge with. Why the higher-ups wanted him to babysit them in the first place is beyond him. It's probably punishment for him talking back or something like that. Hell, even thinking about it is making him get a headache.

"Excuse me Sir, but there is a storm coming. I can let you stay at the traveler's house if you'd like." A voice interrupts his train of thought.

Smoker looks down to his left to see the old mayor of this town speaking to him. He glances at the sky to see that it is quickly darkening before turning his attention back to the old man. The white hair man takes another drag from both of his cigars. "That's fine. I can't really do anything in this weather."

The mayor nods his head in agreement before realization hits him. "Oh, but I'm sorry to say that you'll have to share it with someone. We had found a boy earlier by the bay and took him to the house already. I hope that you won't mind, Sir."

Smoker closes his eyes at that thought. Sharing a small house with a total stranger would most likely be annoying, but then so would being outside in a storm trying to find people who shouldn't have gotten lost in the first place. At least in the house he'd stay dry and maybe the boy would probably be asleep until the storm passed, but then again what if the kid was up and annoyed the hell out of him? Taking another drag from his cigars, he finally comes to his conclusion. "It should be fine."

The mayor nods his head and silently walks to the traveler's house with Smoker following him. A few minutes pass as they finally reach it. Once there, the mayor opens the door to let his guest in before he walks in himself. The house is rather small: a kitchen on the left, a table in the center, a closed door on the back wall, and a bed is against the right wall. Instantly Smoker figures out that the door leads to the bathroom before turning his gaze to the bed. There is someone sleeping on it, but since the person's back is towards him he can't see their face. The Commodore shrugs and turns his attention back to the mayor, who is by the opened door.

"You don't need to pay to stay here. Travelers are always welcome." With that, the mayor bows his head and leaves, closing the door in the process.

Rain can be heard outside as the storm starts to come to the town. Smoker decides to put out his cigars, he'll probably need them when he finally finds Tashigi. Before he can reach even do that the person on the bed turns onto their back, sits up, yawns, and walks to the bathroom. The Commodore looks back to the bed to see an object that's been temporarily forgotten before he widens his eyes a bit. '_That hat… it can't be..._'

Not a moment later, the person comes out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes while yawning again. His tired gaze reaches his hat as he scratches the top of his head, completely oblivious of the older man's presence. Luffy walks back to the bed in hopes to try and get some more rest. He had finally seen an island as the wind was carrying him and choose to deflate himself. Unfortunately, he had done that too soon as he fell into the sea a few meters away from the beach. Good thing that someone was around. He'd have to find out whoever saved him so that he can properly thank them and get some food afterwards.

Smoker's stupefied moment dies as soon as the young pirate walks passed him for the bed. He closes his eyes for a moment and inhales before looking back at the unpredictable pirate. Releasing his breath, Smoker finds the question that he's looking for. "Why are you here Mugiwara?" He's actually surprised that he's really calm about the situation that he's in.

Upon hearing his nickname, Luffy turns to the person and instantly wakes all of the way up. "Smokey, what are you doing here?"

The Commodore watches as the pirate grabs his straw hat before returning his gaze back on the teen. He walks over to the table and sits on one of the four chairs, putting his feet on the table one over the other, before looking back to the pirate. "I asked you first."

Luffy sits on the bed and looks at the front door. '_I wonder if—_'

"Don't even think about it."

The pirate looks to the marine and sees that Smoker is looking at him intensely before he sits back on the bed, crossing his arms. "You're not attacking." The statement surprises Luffy since he didn't mean to say it aloud.

Smoker crosses his arms over his chest as he inhales. "There's no need to since you can't beat me anyways."

Luffy jumps off of the bed to his feet at that statement. "Like hell I can't."

The young captain throws a punch from where he is and hits Smoker square in the mouth only to have his fist go through the man. The rubber teen retracts his arm and clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

Smoker's face turns back to normal as he grabs both of his cigars. "Like I said, you can't beat me so shut up and stay where you are until this storm passes, got it?" He puts them back in his mouth before taking a drag.

"You're gonna let me go?" Seriously, Smokey is gonna let him leave after the storm is gone? Well, there was that one time when the older man let him and his crew before but Smoker said that he wouldn't do it anymore. Hm, he's not a bad guy at all.

"Like hell I am. I'm gonna take you in." Why on earth does the little punk think that he's just gonna turn the other way and let the kid go? He already told the teen that he wasn't going to anymore. This pirate must just be crazy.

"Like hell you are, Smokey." Luffy takes a few steps towards the front door as his sudden approval of the older man vanishes. "I'm not staying here to let you take me in. I'm gonna find my crew."

By the time Luffy reaches the door, he ducks his head right as he sees the jutte coming for him and he immediately rolls to his left, causing his back hit the base of the bed. He lifts his head in time to see the tip of the jutte coming for him once more before he rolls to his right, into the middle of the room. He pushes himself to his feet and puts his fists up knowing that he's going to fight.

Smoker launches himself towards the young man and swings his free hand at Luffy, who blocks it, uses his jutte to hit the pirate in the face and sends the teen to the floor. Luffy rolls backwards once he's on the floor and he throws a punch at the Commodore's chest, only to have his fist go through the puff of smoke. Smoker grabs the pirate's wrist before yanking it to the side before he tosses the young pirate to his right, making the rubber teen hit the wall that the bed is against.

As Luffy lands on the bed the marine already has the tip of his jutte on the young captain's throat, pinning him down. The young teen closes one of his eyes as he reaches his right hand up to try and get the weapon off of him but the marine's free hand grabs his. "Get… off—" coughs, "—Smokey."

The Commodore looks at the teen's face and he can see the red print that his jutte left before looking at Luffy's eye and sees the determination in them. "I already told you that you're not leaving."

He puts more pressure against the teen's throat with his jutte causing Luffy to slightly choke. Not a second later, Smoker releases the pirate's arm and removes the jutte from his throat in order to walk back to the chair that he was sitting in earlier as he hears the other have a coughing fit. Smoker looks back at the teen and sees that Luffy lightly has a hand around his throat as he's taking deep breaths and starting to sweat. The marine then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath himself, completely ignoring the tiny feeling that's running through his body from the previous scene.

Once Luffy calms down, he glares at Smoker before making his gaze go towards the front door once again.

"I thought I told you to stay put, Mugiwara…" Smoker states before he opens his eyes.

Luffy glares at the marine before standing up. He starts making his way to the door but is forced to stop when the back of his vest is being pulled. "Let go!" The pirate throws his left elbow backwards, hitting the smoke-man in the mouth and knocking out both of the cigars, before feeling his limb go through the older man. "Damn it."

Smoker throws the boy backwards, ripping the vest in the process as the teen lands on the floor with a thump. He kneels down to pick up his lit cigars before walking towards Luffy.

The Straw Hat Captain looks up at the Commodore before throwing another fist at the latter.

"Just stop it. There's no way that you can beat me." As the limb retracts back, Smoker grabs the wrist before using his other hand to reach into his back pocket to fetch out seastone cuffs. He swiftly clamps one end down on the rubber limb.

Luffy's eyes go wide as he feels his strength being drained and he feels pain in his arm that's stretched out. Luckily, the older man pulls him forward so his arm retracts.

The pirate bumps into his torso and Smoker sees that the young man is trying to shake off the sudden movement before the marine clamps the other side of the cuffs on the teen before his hold on the non-rubber limbs.

Luffy staggers on his feet a bit before placing the top of his head on the older man's chest in order to keep his balance. This is a major downfall of eating a Devil Fruit: seastone cuffs and the sea itself. It's no wonder why all, well most, of his strength is drained and he has to rely on his enemy to help him stand at the moment.

The Commodore feels the teen's warm breath on his skin. And hearing the young man slowly pant does not help at all. Smoker feels a wave of warm sensations go through his body. This is really irritating. His day is already bad enough, does this pirate really have to make it worse? He ignores that thought as he places his hand on Luffy's arm and he throws the pirate against the wall, making the young male fall onto the bed once more. Smoker didn't need to do that but he's getting really annoyed, especially since some stupid sensations are coursing through his body.

Smoker takes a much needed drag from his cigars after taking a deep breath. Really, he needs to calm down. He's already frustrated from dealing with the higher-ups, amateurs, some crappy pirates, losing his fellow marines, and now this: being stuck in a small house with this infamous pirate because of a storm that's outside this very moment. If he knew that his day was going to be so crappy then he would have called Hina to talk to her. No, scratch that thought. He would have just feigned being sick or something just so he didn't have to deal with the higher-ups. How someone must have it out for him, thus him having this bad luck.

He turns his gaze to the direction that he threw the teen in. The wall above has some cracks, thanks to his powerful throw, which now he's probably have to explain to the mayor why that's there. '_Great, just great._' Another reason why he's getting irritated. Taking another drag he continues to look lower. Now his frustration just went through the roof. The infamous pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, the same male that he's been chasing ever since Louge Town, is on the bed panting hard with his head lowered; shirtless, as you can see his chest rising and falling with each pant; sweating, for what reason, Smoker has no idea. Continuing to look down and unconsciously torture himself, he sees that the pirate is sitting on the back of his creamy legs and both of his hands are clenching the sheets to the bed tightly. Smoker bites hard on the tips of his cigars as he feels heat going to his lower region. '_Doesn't this brat… know what he's doing?_' Shaking his head the marine walks to the kitchen and puts his cigars out in the sink, taking a deep breath in the process to calm himself down before making his way back to the chair. What he had just seen— it shouldn't have affected him in any way, especially _that_ way. He's seen so many pirates beaten and breathing hard in front of him so why is it different with the Straw Hat Captain?

Pain. The non-rubber man feels pain from his head as well as his right side that had connected to the wall. He looks at his shoulder to see what damage is there as he feels a trickle of blood run down his face. He sees a little specs of red on his triceps before glancing at the wall above him. Taking a close look, he can see that the wall is not as smooth as it looks. Scratch that, it's as rough as it looks. Luffy turns his attention back to the marine, glaring at the older man. "What… the hell… is your problem?"

Luffy continues to glare at the older man as their eyes make contact and for a second he sees something flash in Smoker's eyes before the man gets up and starts walking in his direction. The pirate's breathing finally calms down as the marine picks up his vest and continues to walk towards him.

When Smoker reaches the teen, he pulls the chains connecting the cuffs, forcing Luffy to go forwards before tying an end of the vest to it. Just as the teen is about to say something, Smoker yanks the teen backwards with the free end of the red apparel, tying it to a bar in the headboard of the bed, forcing Luffy to lay on his back..

Completely confused about what's going on, Luffy voices himself. "What the hell… are you do—"

"Mugiwara," Whatever look is in Smoker's eyes just intensified as his eyes become darker. "—don't make this any harder than necessary."

Just as words finish leaving the older's lips lightening can be seen outside and the electricity in the small house is cut.

Luffy starts to inwardly panic. Not because it's dark, no that's not the problem. The problem is that he's tied down to a headboard in seastone cuffs with a marine that's trapped in this house with him. And the last thing that Smoker had said doesn't help one bit as he's really wondering why _this _man is beginning to act weird. "What are yo—"

Smoker places his right hand over the younger's mouth, silencing him before using his other hand to unbutton the teen's long shorts.

Luffy eyes go wide before realization hits him and he starts to thrash himself under the man. He even bites Smoker's hand hard to force the older man to move it away from him.

Even though Smoker is wearing gloves, he can still feel the pain from that bite, which surprises him to even be bitten. At the same time the bite causes more heat to go through his body. The Commodore starts to take the glove from his right hand off. "Damn it Mugiwara—"

"Let me go!" Luffy shouts at the marine.

Smoker forces the glove into the pirate's mouth as a self-made gag in hopes to get some type of silence. Going back to his earlier objective, Smoker finishes undoing the button before unzipping the article and pulling it off the startle teen. He feels Luffy start to struggle once more before placing his ungloved hand on the teen's taunt stomach, applying pressure to make the pirate instantly stop thrashing under him.

Closing his eyes, the Commodore listens to his surroundings, trying once more to ignore the sudden heat in his groin. He hears the rain pounding outside as it hits the street and the roof; the sound of thunder is in the distance; and the wind is blowing harshly against the house and shaking the trees nearby. Everything that is heard seems to be calming him down until he the sounds of uneven breathing coming from the young pirate's nostrils can be heard. The calming effect of the storm outside has vanished as something snaps inside of him as he continues to listen to the younger breathing fast under him. Smoker leans back to hastily take his jacket off and lies on top of the teen, immediately licking and sucking on his throat.

The sudden pressure on him makes Luffy struggle against the man on him. He tries to twist himself but can't because of how much broader Smoker is and he can't verbally tell him to get off because of the glove forced in his mouth. His eyes widen as he realizes that he's completely trapped and tries to cry out in pain when he feels rough grinding against his groin. What seems to make it worse is that Smoker is going quicker and harder by the second with his jeans on. Luffy bites down on the glove as he fruitlessly pulls at his arms to try and free them. His eyes tightly shut when he feels the rough ministrations on him as well as Smoker biting his shoulder and his collar bone. '_I… I can't get free…_'

Smoker pulls away as a flash of lightning strikes, quickly illuminating the house before darkness engulfs the room once again and he stands up to pulls his pants down just enough to let his hardening member free from confinements. Once down, Smoker lays back on top of the bounded pirate, spreading the teen's legs as he positions his member at the younger's entrance. Smoker whispers in Luffy's ear: "Mugiwara…"

Said teen's eyes widen in fear as his breathing is hard and his heart is pounding rapidly against his ribs, knowing full well that's about to happen. '_No…_'

"—you're not leaving tonight." With that, the Commodore thrusts his hips forward, burying himself completely inside of the pirate's virgin body.

Luffy's scream is muffled by the glove in his mouth as tears instantly come to the corners of his eyes. No preparations, no small pushes, no warning, just raw penetration. It hurts so much and he can't do anything except let it happen. He can't even scream out in pain but that doesn't matter, nothing does at the moment because no one would hear him and no one would help him.

It doesn't make sense. Sure the marine is hardly happy |that he's seen| but even so, he's not the type to do this. '_Why Smoker? Of all people, why him?_'

The Commodore pulls out of the teen to only thrust back inside. "You're so… tight Mugiwara…" The warmth and tightness around him is unbelievable. It doesn't matter to him if he is a marine, a man of justice, forcing himself to ravish a body of a pirate, a criminal of the world. He just needs to satisfy his sudden lust. The white hair marine continues to pound himself into the teen beneath him, making the bed move with each thrust.

'_Stop it! Just stop… I can't… take it..._' By now the tears is freely coming from his closed eyes as Luffy stops trying to pull himself free. The most that he can do is bite down on the glove with every thrust to try and suppress the pain, even if it's by a bit.

Smoker leans down and rubs his hand against Luffy's right bicep, feeling the soft skin as his hand runs down his arm to the side of his torso while he's sucking on the pirate's throat, never stopping his thrusts. He keeps the same pace as he goes harder into the teen, forcing Luffy to throw his head back from the pain; all the while his hand feels the soft yet sweating skin under him. He doesn't know where this sudden lust had come from, all Smoker knows is that it feels absolutely incredible to go in and out of this young man. He continues to rub the soft yet sweaty flesh of the pirate as he pulls himself out before he plunges right back in.

Luffy tosses his head to the side as more pain enters him and the tears continue to run down his face. He bites down on the glove again but this time he can vaguely feel it slipping out of his mouth. With determination and what strength he has left, he uses his tongue to push the glove out of his mouth. Not even taking a quick breath, Luffy screams at the top of his lungs. "STOP IT~!"

Lightning flashes and illuminates the house once again as Smoker stops his actions and looks at the weakened pirate under him. As darkness fills the house again and the image that Smoker had just seen doesn't leave his mind. The strong pirate who has always managed to escape him now has a little trail of blood on his forehead down the right side of his face; his eyes are squeezed shut as tears run down his cheeks; saliva is slightly coming from his panting mouth; but most of all Smoker sees pain all over the young male.

'_What the hell… am I doing?_' It seems that reality finally comes back to Smoker before he carefully pulls himself out of the teen. Pirate or not, no one should deserve what he just did to the poor kid. '_And I call myself a man of justice…_'

Smoker gets up and puts his pants on properly before reaching into his pocket to pull out his lighter. As soon as he pulls it out, he heads straight towards the bathroom with the little bit of light leading the way.

Luffy is panting hard as he finally opens his eyes. His vision is blurry from him previously crying. He tries to close his legs but as soon as he moves pain shoots through his body and he lets out a small cry. Once the pain somewhat subsides he blinks the rest of his tears away and tries to look around the darkened room.

"Don't try to move Mugiwara. You'll only hurt yourself more." Smoker places an object by the bed before he takes off towards the kitchen with his lighter guiding him. He looks through several cabinets before he finds a few candles. Once he has them the Commodore places them on the table and lights them, each one giving off more light than the last. Smoker walks back to the bed and unties the vest from the headboard and carefully from the handcuffs before grabbing the small key from within his pocket and unlocks the cuffs from the injured teen.

The captain just watches as Smoker brings his weakened hands to his sides before reaching down to get a wet cloth and starts to wash the tears off of his face. As Smoker rewets the cloth, the young captain decides to try and speak. He moves his mouth but nothing audible comes out.

Smoker sees the teen struggle to speak before interrupting. "Don't talk if you can't."

Luffy shoots him a weak glare before swallowing some saliva and trying again. "…Why?" His voice is ragged and his question is barely audible but he knows that the older male can hear him.

Smoker stops wiping the younger male's shoulder as he hears that question and he closes his eyes. He wasn't expecting that question. '_No, I didn't want him to ask_.' Avoiding the question, the marine opens his eyes so he can continue to wash sweat and whatever else is on the teen off. Once he reaches Luffy's backside, he sighs and closes his eyes as he sees blood. '_What the hell got into me?_'

The teen cringes as he feels something against his rear but ignores it as he knows that Smoker is only trying to help, even if the man is the reason why he's in pain in the first place. Forcing himself up onto his elbows once Smoker finishes, Luffy takes a deep breath before asking again. "Why would you—"

"I'm frustrated. I've been irritated all day." Smoker looks through the first aid kit to find a Band-Aid before lightly sitting on the bed.

"Even more... then you always are?"

The white-haired man narrows his eyes at the young male before putting the sticky bandage on the corner of Luffy's forehead where he'd bled from hitting the wall. "I'm not going to sound like an asshole. I don't expect you to forgive me Mugiwara."

Sitting up all of the way, and ignoring his pain, Luffy is surprised to hear that. "A-are you—"

"Just shut up and listen to me."

Luffy slightly narrows his eyes but doesn't say anything.

"I shouldn't have done that to you. The most that I should have done was lock you in the bathroom once you had the seastone cuffs on." Smoker pauses and sees the teen glaring at him before he continues. "Even if you are a criminal, you don't deserve that. Like I said, I don't expect you to forgive me." He closes his eyes as he starts to put objects back into the first-aid kit. Once finished, he moves to get up but is stopped when he feels something gripping his left wrist.

"Smokey, wait," The voice is just above a whisper.

Said man looks back to the teen and sees that a sheet is covering his lower half. He brings his gaze back to the pirate and sees that he's looking down and lightly biting on his lower lip.

"—…y-you're frustrated, right?"

"Why do you care Mugiwara?" What is he getting at?

"Out of all the marines, you and gramps and the ice guy are the only ones to beat me."

Smoker lets out a dry laugh. "So you admit it…"

Luffy looks at the older male with a slight pout on his face. "I'm gonna ignore that for now." The pirate sees the older's man left eyebrow raise from surprise hearing his response. '_Point for me._' The young captain continues. "I… only brought it up because Sanji told me of a way to get rid frustration. I don't really get frustrated so I don't do it but he says to masculate." Wait, that's not the right word, is it? It might be... Oh well.

"Masculate? That's not a—" Smoker's eyes widen for a second before he face palms himself. "You mean _masturbate_."

"Yeah, that's it. What'd I say?"

"Nothing." Smoker lowers his hand before letting out a sigh. "There's no way I'm going to do that, especially now." Smoker is not the type of person who would jerk himself off just after raping someone. What sick, twisted, demented person would do that?

**[(Voquo: ***cough Rob Lucci cough*** **Sorry, had to put it in XP**)]**

Luffy keeps his voice just above a whisper. "Well, actually…"

The marine looks at the young captain closely in the candlelight. He sees a light tint on his cheek before realizing that the boy is slightly blushing. "You..."

"—I… was thinking of… helping you." Luffy keeps his focus on the sheet under his hand, avoiding all possible gaze with the older man.

As for Smoker, it takes a brief second or two to process what was offered before he gapes at the young man. He closes his eyes and regains his composure before looking back at the unpredictable teen. "Why would you, especially since I just raped you?"

It takes a minute or two for Luffy to lift his head and he finally meets the other's gaze. "Because… even though you're an enemy, you're a challenge for me. I know when I can finally kick your ass that I'll become stronger. But, I can't fight you if you're frustrated. And, well because…" He turns his gaze back to the sheets. Luffy just can't keep his gaze at Smoker any longer. "—you stopped when I asked you to."

Smoker unconsciously takes a step towards the teen. "So, you accept my apology...?"

"Yeah," Luffy turns his head to the smoke-man, completely forgetting the reason why he turned his head in the first place. "—I was actually surprised that you would say sorry. Especially since you're a guy that's always grumpy and chasing after—" Luffy's insultive speech is cut when the marine gently rests his lips against the younger's.

Pulling away slowly Smoker takes a breath before looking at the shocked teen's eyes. "You talk too much Luffy."

Said pirate blinks when his name is spoken. "Y-you?"

"If we're gonna do this, then for tonight and tonight only you're not a pirate and I'm not a marine, understand?"

Luffy tilts his head to the side a bit and slightly narrows his eyes at the older man. "Do you even know what to do?"

A vein throbs on Smoker's head. "What?"

"I mean I'm not into sex because it seems boring and what not, but you seem like you haven't gotten to have any for a long time, well that's what Sanji says anyways." Luffy ends by tilting his head to the side while putting his hand on his chin thinking.

Smoker's right eye twitches. '_Sanji is the blonde male that's poorly drawn for the wanted poster, right?_' Other than the captain, Smoker is going to make sure that he personally takes Sanji in. "You want to know if I remember what to do Luffy?" _'I must be out of my mind._'

Luffy's blush slightly intensifies from how much closer the white-hair man got. "Well- I… uh…"

Smoker lifts Luffy's chin up towards him. "Let's find out." With that he presses his mouth to the younger's in a soft kiss. He smirks into the kiss as he sees the teen's eyes widen before they flutter close. Smoker himself closes his eyes as he moves his hand from under Luffy's chin to go to the back of the raven-hair's head as his mouth slowly kneads the teen's. Smoker licks at the teen's bottom lip asking for entrance and latter, in response, opens for the older male while moving his arms to rub the broad shoulders before wrapping around his neck. Smoker pulls away and gets a confused look from the other, who is now slightly panting.

"What… are you… doing?" No matter how dim the room is, anyone can easily tell that the young man is heavily blushing.

The white-hair man stands up straight and takes the rest of his clothes off before he scoops Luffy up. Smoker then sits down on the edge of the bed and places the younger on his lap as they look at each other.

The light from the candles dance a bit when the wind and thunder shake the windows. The storm is still strong outside and doesn't seem to let up anytime soon as the rain is pounding away in the town.

Luffy sees and feels the older man's member against his own making his cheeks darken before looking at the other in the eyes.

Smoker chuckles at the teen before kissing him once more and he dips his tongue back into the wet cavern as the younger wraps his arms around his neck once again. Smoker licks the inexperienced tongue before licking the roof of Luffy's mouth, getting a soft moan.

Feeling the weird yet tickling feeling from that lick, Luffy's body slowly starts to move on its own as he slowly rubs his member against the other.

Smoker moans inside of Luffy's mouth before he starts to suck on the teen's tongue. Placing the semi-calloused hands on the teen's hip, the white-hair man stops the teen from moving as much and rubs the hip bones with his thumbs.

Luffy tilts his head to the side a bit and opens his mouth wider as he presses his tongue against Smoker's while his hands start to thread through the surprisingly silky, white hair. After a few fail attempts trying to dance with Smoker's tongue, Luffy finally gets the rhythm as they slowly but in sync move with each other.

A minute or so passes as they're lip locking and Luffy taps the older man on his shoulder indicating that he needs air. Removing his head from the older, Luffy starts to pant as he's trying to gulp down much needed air as he watches the other only take a few deep breaths.

"What's with that look?"

Luffy pouts as he continues to pant. "You... could have told me... that I needed... to hold my breath."

Smoker brings a hand to the teen's face as he lets out a small laugh. "That's why you use your nose to breathe Luffy."

"Ah… shut up." The embarrassed teen looks away as the man continues to laugh at him.

"Don't worry, you just need to relax and let me do everything, alright?"

Luffy crosses his arms as he continues to pout. "Why should I?"

Smoker turns the teen's face to look at him. "Because I'm the one who is frustrated." Smoker picks the teen up from his lap before laying him on the bed. He then lays on top of the rubber man while moving his left hand down to rub Luffy's right thigh a bit before bending it upwards to place his finger at the entrance. "You know that this is going to hurt a bit right?"

"I know, but I'm rubber now so it shouldn't be all that bad, right?

"Who knows…" Smoker pushes a finger inside of Luffy, who closes his eyes waiting for immense pain but opens them.

That's all there is to it? Being rubber really did give him advantage. "I thought you said it was gonna hurt?"

Smoker ignores him at slowly adds another finger into the rubber teen. Luffy bites his bottom lip at the sudden discomfort before taking a breath.

"Just breathe and try to relax."

Luffy nods his head and tries to do so but when there's a moving motion in him he feels a slight sting.

Smoker pulls his fingers almost out before thrusting them back in, all the way to his knuckles, as he searches for something inside of the body under him.

"What are you—ngh haa… what is th—ahh nyah… nnh…"

Smoker kisses Luffy's forehead, the tip of his nose, he cheek and then the corner of his lips. "Found it."

"Ugn… a-again… ahh haa…" Luffy throws his head back as the fingers keep pressing against something inside of him. Whatever it is feels really good and he needs more. "…m-more nyah nnh… uhn tsss haa…"

The sounds that are coming out from Luffy's mouth seem to go straight to the smoke-man's cock, but he's able to control himself as he focuses on pleasuring the young male instead. '_It should make up for what I did to him…_' Smoker continues to slowly take his fingers out and thrust them back in, each time hitting that sweet spot. Adding a third finger, Smoker doesn't move as he tries to let Luffy get somewhat used to it, especially after he heard the younger's breath hitch from the sudden intrusion.

Once Luffy thinks it's alright, he moves his hips, hoping that the fingers will find what ever made him feel oh so good moments ago. Getting the hint, Smoker scissors the three fingers as well as thrusts them into the teen. '_Rubber is not good. Your body retracts too much Luffy._' Smoker thinks as each time he tries to make room the muscles only retract back to how they originally were.

"S-smoker please… do—nhh something—hhn… I-I need—nnh more…"

The white-hair man pulls his fingers out and run them along Luffy's length, earning a loud moan from the teen.

"Nnngghh…"

One of the candles goes out as the wind blows again leaving only three left.

Smoker positions himself to the raven-hair's entrance as he kisses the body under him. He then goes into the teen all the way until his testicles touch Luffy's backside as he swallows Luffy's scream. Smoker makes sure the keep himself still as he removes his mouth from the younger's.

"Are you alright?"

Luffy is gritting his teeth as his eyes are closed. "…it hurts…" Okay, so maybe being rubber didn't give him as much leverage as he thought.

"I know." Smoker kisses his lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

The teen shakes his head and puts an arm over his eyes. "No… you're frustrated… I- I'll be fine…"

Smoker grabs the teen's arm from his face and narrows his eyes as he sees tears slowly coming down. "You're a liar. Luffy, you're crying. Damn it. This was a bad idea, I can't believe that I liste—"

"No…" Luffy wraps his legs around Smoker waist. "Just keep going… I'll be alright, just… just move." He can't afford to let his rival continue to be frustrated. If this is the only way to help, then so be it. Besides, he'll kick the smokey guy's ass for doing this later.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Smoker reluctantly but slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, hearing a strangled sound coming from the other. He takes a breath as he pulls out to slowly go back in, deeper this time.

"You're…" The rubber man starts.

"I know… you're still in pain."

Luffy shakes his head as he stretches his arms out to bring the older male next to him before he grips his shoulders. Looking Smoker in the eyes Luffy finally speaks. "—… you're going to… slow Smokey…"

Smoker narrows his eyes for a second before he chuckles. '_Of course… I don't know why I was even remotely worried about him._' The older man catches the teen's lips as he pulls himself out and thrusts into the teen, clearly not worried anymore and hit's the raven-hair's prostate.

Luffy sucks hard on Smoker's tongue as another moan escapes his mouth. "Mmaahn mgghn..."

Separating his lips from Luffy's, the smoke-man places his hand on both of the teen's hips as Luffy keeps his hands on the broad shoulders before moving them to Smoker's back.

"…ngh S-Smokey… hah m-more… agn ahh… yes there…"

"L-Luffy… you're so… ngh demanding…"

The teen scratches the muscular back as he places the side of his head on Smoker's left shoulder. Smoker licks and kisses Luffy's shoulder as he grips the teen's hips, moving them up and down and sometimes rolling them before he continues to thrust inside of the teen.

"Y-you're so… tight… ughn… Luffy…"

"Hah haa… Smokey… d-deeper… ahh right t-there… ah hah… nyah Smokey…"

Smoker moves his hand to roam over the teen's chest before rubbing against his nipple, feeling it instantly hardened under his touch. As Luffy lets out a loud moan, the white-hair man swallows it as he sucks on the tongue, never slowing down his pace. In fact, Smoker's pace begins to get faster as Luffy moves his hips to meet the thrusts and his hands roam over Smoker's back while the teen's mouth moves against the older man's. Smoker's hand continues to go down until he reaches Luffy's hardened cock. As soon as that's touched, Luffy breaks the kiss as he nearly screams.

"OH FUC—SMOKER! PLEASE…"

A grin is on the Commodore's face as he tweaks with the head of the teen's cock, seeing Luffy throw his head back and starts to buck his hips upwards and pushing them all the way backwards to get more of Smoker's cock in him.

"…hah what do you… want—tsss Luffy?"

At the moment, he didn't know. Luffy just felt in bliss or something close to it, but something in his testicles is burning and needs to release whatever. "Touch me… fuck me… ugn Smokey fuck me… hah ahh hnn…"

Hearing Luffy say that almost made the marine cum right there. For being a virgin, he sure knew how to turn someone on, hard. He needs to hear it again. "I… didn't catch that—uhn… Luffy…"

"…Fuck me… please… ahh hah fuck… Smokey nyah… fuck me Smokey… ugn ngh ahnn please… S-Smokey"

His thrusts are becoming faster, harder and deeper. There's no way that he could deny anyone who is begging, not like that. Smoker starts to stroke Luffy's length at the same pace that he's pounding himself into the teen. Luffy is grabbing the sheets under him as the bed is rocking and creaking from the force that the man is putting in. Smoker pinches the teen of Luffy's cock, making the latter arch his back up and the teen's ass muscles are clenching around Smoker's cock as they both cum simultaneously.

"…SMOKEY!"

"…LUFFY!"

As Smoker cums inside of the teen, Luffy cums over the older man's hand; Smoker doesn't stop thrusting and Luffy doesn't stop bucking his hips upwards until they're both finished. Once done, they both land on the bed in a sweaty heap as they try to catch their breaths.

After calming down, Smoker pulls himself out of the raven-hair and notices that it's a little darker than when they first started. He looks to the right and sees that only one candle is lit but from how much it's dancing it won't be long until it dies. Looking back at the teen Smoker gets off of the bed to go towards the bathroom but again a hand reaches out to him.

"What... is it Luffy?"

"… how… are you... feeing?"

The Commodore closes his eyes and lets out a short chuckle before looking at the blushing yet exhausted teen. "I'm... not frustrated anymore." It's true, he feels a lot better than he did when he woke up today. "You can let go of my hand now." Even though that was said Luffy doesn't, so Smoker just sighs before he decides lay back in the bed next to the pirate, covering them with the sheet.

"Luffy,"

"Hn?" The said pirate is on the verge of sleeping.

"You understand that after tonight... we'll have to go back to how it used to be right?"

"I know," yawns "—I just didn't want you to be frustrated," turns to snuggle against Smoker, "—when I kick your ass."

Smoker's eye twitches before looking down to the pirate to see him fast asleep. He lets out a dry chuckle before shaking his head. "_Why do I even bother with this him?_"

* * *

**Voquo: **I am so~ sorry that this took so long. I had no idea on how to do it and I hope that I didn't kill it for you. I do hope that you enjoyed it, even a little bit Vampire Revan. Okay, so that was unlike me at all to do this. Smoker-X-Luffy, I wanted to see someone do but writing like this is just not my style. Alright, let me stop complaining because it's done, and bloody long. Why is it 20 pages, hell if I know, no I take it back (technically 19 pages) but I wanted this to be a one shot with lots of things going on. And no there's no sequels to this, I REFUSE TO WRITE A SEQUAL **^./^\** Now if you want to, then be my guest. You have my permission to write the sequel or something in that event.

**Buggy: **"Is this why that smoke guy always chases Mugiwara, because he has a thing for him?"

**Voquo: **"Hell who knows, if he does then that's his problem because he'll have to get through me and Boa Hancock in order to get to Boshi-kun.

**Buggy:** "Pedo—" **-.-**

**Voquo: **"Don't even start Buggy. I'm tired at the moment." "So, I'm working on my other 5 stories and hopefully I'll get 1 or 2 of them uploaded by Sunday, okay 1 at the very least but bear with me. Until then, Take care."


End file.
